MegaMan Starforce 4: Dark's Reunion
by Misora3313E
Summary: In the year 23xx, Geo's life was normal until one fateful encounter between a boy who claims to have a deep connection with Mu. Can Geo and Omega-Xis, or MegaMan, save Earth if this encounter be a threat to Earth?
1. Chapter 1: Graduation Day

Chapter 1: Graduation Day

One day in Echo Ridge Elementary, there was a graduation day for all Grade 5 students, including Geo, Bud, Zack, Luna, and other students of Grade 5. Mr. Shepar, their homeroom teacher, started the graduation day by a greeting of thanks to them. Then he said, "Now, for the Medal Ceremony for deserving students!" First, he said, "Best in Conduct, Academics, and most of all, Leadership, is the Class President of Class 5-A and Student Body President of Echo Ridge Elementary, Luna Platz! Please give her a round of applause!" So, the audience gave her a round of applause, but some stayed silent. Then Mr. Shepar wore the medals to her neck. Then, Luna said to them, "Thank you everyone for your support to me, and I will see you after 4 months!" The audience clapped and clapped. Nest, Mr. Shepar said, "Next of our awardees… Best in Math and Best in Homeroom, is Zack Temple!" So, Zack went on stage, and said, "Thanks, everyone! I especially thank the Prez, Bud, Geo, and most of all, Mr. Shepar!" The audience clapped for him. Mr. Shepar thanked Zack afterwards. Next, Mr. Shepar said, "Last of the awardees… Best in Science and Astronomy, is Geo Stelar!" Lastly, Geo went up on stage. He said to the audience, "Thank you everyone! I thank all of my friends, classmates, and teachers who helped me in my studies. See you later, guys!" The audinced clapped and clapped. Mr. Shepar wore the medals unto Geo's neck. Mr. Shepar said to the students of 5-A, "To all students of Class 5-A who didn't get any awards, please come on stage because all of you passed! You're graduating!" Those students shouted, "Yahoo! I passed!" So, one by one, Mr. Shepar announced their names and gave them their diplomas. A few hours later, the Graduation Day was about to end…. Mr. Shepar announced, "Well… The Graduation Day is finished. But, before we go, let's recite the school's motto!" The other students sighed while others just stayed silent. Finally, the Graduation Day is done! So, all of the audience went home. But, Geo, Bud, Zack, and Luna stayed in the park near BIG WAVE, talking. Geo said, "Finally! We're graduated!" Bud exclaimed, "I know! But luckily, I PASSED!" Zack said, "Bud's lucky. I almost thought he wouldn't graduate." Bud said to Zack, angrily: "Hey, that's mean you know, Zack! But your guessing is wrong! I passed! WOOHOO!" Luna, or the Prez said, "Quiet down, Bud! We know you passed, but, you're acting like you only passed while we don't! You should be ashamed!" Bud sighed and said, "Sorry, Prez…." Then, all of them laughed.

Check out Chapter Two next!


	2. Chapter 2: Grade 6 Begins!

Chapter 2: Grade 6 Begins!

June 3, 23xx

"HEY, KID! WAKE UP! IT'S SCHOOL, REMEMBER?!" shouted Mega to Geo. Geo didn't listen. He kept snoring and snoring, making Mega even angrier. Mega then said, "You leave me no choice, kid…" Then, Mega started tickling Geo's foot, making Geo awake. Then Geo giggled too much, so Geo said, "Haha! Stop it, Mega! Ah-hahhaha!" So, Mega stopped. Then Geo suddenly said, "Ack! It's school! I completely forgot! Got to move!" So, Geo prepared his stuff, and did everything he needs to do. A few minutes later…. Geo said to Mega, "Finally! I'm done. Now, I should go to school, ASAP!" Then, Geo dashed through the door and went out. He was about to go to school, until the gang interrupted his run for school. Luna said, "YOU'RE LATE, YOU'RE LATE, YOU'RE LATE, Geo! We're almost late for school just because we're waiting for you!" Zack hispered to Geo, "Next time, be early because the Prez wants to keep her record for not being late in school." Geo whispered back, "I see…." Bud shouted, "What are you whispering at, Zack?" zack said, "N-Nothing… Forget about it." Bud replied, "Okay." Luna shouted louder, "NOW LET'S GO! NOW, HURRY UP!" So, the gang hurriedly went to their classroom, located in the 3rd floor, Class 6-A. Upon their arrival, Luna said, "At least I'm not late." Zack said, "We're lucky. We only have 3 more minutes to spare before the bell rings." Bud and Geo replied, "I know!" 3 minutes later…. All: "Good morning, Mr. Shepar!" Mr. Shepar replied, "Thanks, kids. I can't believe I'm your homeroom teacher again.. Anyways, we have a new student!" Some of the students whispered to each other, "Wow. A new student! Is he a boy or a girl?" , "Yay! I hope he or she is nice!" , "Is he a celebrity?!".. Mr. Shepar said, "Now, now. Please stop whispering. He's from Netopia, Cyber City, you know. He can speak our language, so don't worry." The students started whispering to each other again. Mr. Shepar got a little annoyed…. Then he said, "Okay, here he is! (pointing at the door)" Then the boy started walking inside the room. Mr. Shepar said to him, "Please introduce yourself, young man." The boy said, "My name is Seth MacCyber. Pleased to meet you all…" The students clapped for Seth.

(Seth MacCyber: He is 13 yrs. old. He wears a red t-shirt with a purple jacket in him. He wears beige pants. For his shoes, he wears green sneakers. His hair is pure-black and it is quite long. His eye is pure-violet, and he is said to be an honor student and he is very intelligent at academics and sports.

Mr. Shepar said to Seth, "Your seat is there at the middle-left, beside Geo." He just nodded. Then, he sat on his seat and listened carefully to the teacher. But, Mega looks insecure…. He thought: (That Seth kid's looks dangerous. Is he a threat? No… Could it be my imagination? I wonder…) So, Mr. Shepar started teaching the students…. He said to them, "Okay, kids. Before we go in studying Academics, we are going to change your Hunter-VGs into new mobile terminals!" Geo whispered, "Yes! Another upgrade!" Mega whispered to Geo, "Hey, Geo. Am I gonna receive new tons of data again, kid?" Geo answered back, "Not sure…" Then, Mr. Shepar said to the students, "Okay. I have the box full of the new mobile terminals you just need!" He shows them the box full of the new mobile terminals. Then everyone started talking and some whispered. One student asked, "Mr. Shepar, what do you call those new mobile terminals?" Mr. Shepar replied, "Ah, good question! These are called Cyberades!" One students asked him again, "Teacher, why are they so small? How can we read our e-mails if it's too small?" Mr. Shepar answered, "Another good question! To read your e-mail, just say 'appear' and it will show a virtual screen!" The students all said: "Wow!" Mr. Shepar said, "Okay, then. Before I tell you how to use a Cyberade, I will first give you each one!" The students all said: "Okay." So, Mr. Shepar handed over each one of them a Cyberade. Every students said: "Cool designs!" Then, Mr. Shepar said to them, "Okay… To read your e-mails, say 'appear' so that a virtual screen will appear to show you your e-mails. You can scroll up and down the screen if you have many e-mails to see. Next, the menu, once you pressed 'menu', it will automatically show a virtual screen with a length of 7 cm and width of 5 cm. So you press what app or menus you want to use. Take note that if the menu screen appear, you can also check your e-mails, but you can just say 'appear' to show the virtual screen of e-mails instead of making a long turn of pressing the menu button. If you have a call from someone, say 'Browse' just like before. Some things that you use in the Hunter-VG before can still be used in the Cyberade. For example, if before you have to go near the elevator and press the desired floor in your Hunter-VG, you also do it in your cyberade. Now, to upgrade. First, have you brought your Hunter-VGs?" The students replied, "Yes, Mr. Shepar." He said, "Okay, then. I will send your cyberades the UpgrdDta. After receiving it, press the UpgrdDta and press 'AGREE'. Then, a virtual screen will appear and it says that you should put your Hunter-VG on top of the screen and wait. Then, it's done! No need to put a Handle or Codename." So, the students did everything as instructed. A few minutes later, the bell rang. Mr. Shepar said to them, "Okay, kids! Recess time. Come back after 20 minutes! Don't be late!" The students replied, "Yes, Mr. Shepar."

Check Chapter 3 next!


	3. Chapter 3: New Enemy

Chapter 3: New Enemy

So, recess began. Everyone went outside to eat their snacks. Mega said to Geo, "Hey, kid. How about let's go to the roof again?" Geo answered, "Sure." So, Geo went near the elevator and went up to the roof. 2 minutes later…. Geo said to Mega, "You can come out now, Mega." Mega went out of Geo's Hunter-VG and shouted, "Finally! It's so annoying to stay in your mobile terminal." Geo laughed. Then he said to Mega, "Hey, Mega, I forgot something… Now that there is a new mobile terminal, you should be staying in my Cyberade." Mega said, "….Sure….. (I'm gonna hate staying there!)" So, Mega went inside Geo's Cyberade. Mega said to Geo, "Hey! It's so spacy here! Even though the mobile terminal looks small, the inside contains a lot of space!" Geo replied, "Really? (Can't believe a Cyberade could be so spacy…)" 5 minutes later… Geo's Cyberade got a call. Geo said, "Browse." Then, a virtual screen appeared, and the person who called was the Prez. Luna said, "What are you even doing there?! Come right down here at the Snack Shop because there is something we need to talk about, me, Bud, Zack, and you! So come down here ASAP or else! No buts!" Then, the virtual screen disappeared. Geo said, "….Let's go. (She's so annoying!)" Mega replied, "Okay." So, Geo went down and went to the Snack Shop. Just before he went to the shop, he saw his new classmate, Seth MacCyber, who is leaning at the wall, eating his snack. Geo said to Seth, "Hello. I'm your classmate from Class 6-A. My name is Geo Stelar. Nice to meet you!" Seth replied, "Thanks, Geo." Then he went out of Geo's sight and went up. Geo said, "Weird." Mega silently thought about something, "Grr… That kid's really dangerous. I can sense a weird aura within him. No, maybe that's just my imagination." After that, Geo went to the Snack Shop. He saw Zack and Bud, who are quiet, and the Prez, looking really mad. Geo was about to say something but he was interrupted by Luna. Luna said, "YOU'RE LATE! 5 more minutes and recess is done! Grr…" Geo silently replied, "Well, uh… I had some distractions on the way… Eh-heh.." Luna got even madder, "EXCUSES! Anyways, I'll make this short. Me, Bud, and Zack will form BrotherBands with you again. Our BrotherBands were deleted for the upgrade." Geo said, "Okay. Let's do it!" Geo registered Bud Bison, Zack Temple, and Luna Platz. Luna said, "Now that we've formed our BrotherBands, we should go back because it's going to bell." Geo answered, "Okay." So, the gang went back to their classroom. A few hours later… The school bell rang. Mr. Shepar said to the students, "Okay, kids. You can go home now. Don't forget to do your homework." Everyone replied, "Yes, Mr. Shepar." So every student went home. 5 minutes later, Geo went home. He asked his mother, Hope Stelar, "Uh, Mom? Is dad home?" His mother replied, "Not yet. He told me that he's going to have a busy day at work because of a project." Geo said, "Okay." Geo went back to his room and did his homework. After that, he slept. During Geo's sleep, shady characters started talking to each other.

?: Someday… Someday, this world will be nothing but a world full of darkness. I swear.

Saber: Of course. After what the world has done to your life.

(Saber: He has white hair which is long [just like Sasuke from Naruto] and he has red eyes, he has a long sweater which is colored black, and he wears a vest with purple color, his pants are beige, and his shoes are colored red)

Nazul: Of course. This world ruined you and your desires for living.

(Nazul: He has violet hair which is kind of short [just like Yoh's hair from Shaman King], he has gray eyes, he wears a vest which is colored black and lines which are color purple, within the vest is a white t-shirt [his clothes are just like Horo from Shaman King], he wears black pants, and he wears purple sneakers)

Raiga: I'll make them pay.

(Raiga: He has black hair which is a little long [just like Natsu's hair from Fairy Tail], he has yellow-green eyes, he wears a short-sleeve shirt which is colored black, he wears black pants, and he wears gray sneakers.)

?: Humph. Raiga, wreak havoc in Echo Ridge Elementary and burn them into ashes.

Raiga: Yes.


	4. Chapter 4: Raiga's Move

Chapter 4: Raiga's Move

June 4, 23xx

The next day, Geo received an email from the Satella Police. Geo read the message: "Dear Geo Stelar, if you ever wave change, you must still say- 'Transcode 003, Mega Man!'. Thank you." Geo said to Mega, "We're going to say 'Transcode 003, Mega Man' again." Mega replied, "Yeah. But enough chit-chat. You can't be late again or else the Prez is gonna scold you again." Geo said, "Okay." So, Geo prepared his things and went to school. 8 minutes later… The bell rang. Mr. Shepar went inside the classroom. He said to the students, "Good morning, kids!" The students replied, "Good morning, Mr. Shepar." Mr. Shepar said, "Thanks, kids. Anyways, today, we are going to study about… (blahblahblah)" 10 minutes later, the bell rang. Mr. Shepar said to them, "Okay, kids. It's recess!" So, every student went outside to eat their snacks. Mega asked Geo, "Hey, kid… Do you feel….something…..weird?" Geo answered, "Not really… Why?" Mega said, "Nothing. (I can feel something bad is gonna happen)" 20 minutes later, recess was over. Every student went inside their classroom, but, before they were able to go inside, flames started appearing. Everyone panicked. The teachers have no choice but to evacuate the students. The teachers called the Satella Police' Fire Department to handle the fire. Mega said to Geo, "Hey, kid. These flames aren't normal flames. These are…EM flames!" Geo replied, "I think you're right. So let's wave change to Mega Man." So, he said, "Transcode 003, Mega Man!" Geo and Mega merged into one and became Mega Man. Mega said, "Kid, let's get walk on the wave road because if we go inside the school by walking through the gate, we'll get toasted!" Geo replied, "Sure." So, Mega Man went into the wave road by passing through the Wave Station. Seconds later, Mega Man is already at the wave road. Geo nodded. But, before he continued going, he got a call. He said, "Browse." Zack said to him, "Geo! Pedia says that the source of these flames is at the roof! Go inside the Blossom Tree's CC because Pedia says that there could be an EM Being there, hiding." Mega Man said, "Okay. Thanks, Zack!" 15 minutes later, Mega Man reached the roof. Mega Man went near the Blossom Tree. Geo said, "Appear." So, a virtual screen appeared. He pressed ACCESS from his Cyberade. Then, he finally went inside the CC. Mega Man saw a boy. He said, "Who are you? Are you the one causing these flames.

?: Yes, I am.

Mega Man: But, you're just in human form. How are you doing that?

The boy didn't answer.

?: Wizard On

Then, a wizard appeared.

?'s wizard: Hello. My name is Corona. The kid here…is Raiga. Who are you, trespasser?

Mega Man: I'm not a trespasser! You're the trespassers! I'm Mega Man.

Corona: I'm surprised.

Mega Man: Why did you burn the school?

Corona: We're ordered by a certain someone.

Raiga: Corona, let's continue.

Corona: Yes, Raiga.

Raiga: Transcode 030, Corona Flare!

So, Raiga and Corona merged into Corona Flare.

(Corona: He looks like a bird. His head is just like an eagle's head, but golden. His arms are just like Corvus's. His wings are like a hawk's wings, but golden. His remaining body is just like Corvus's)

(Corona Flare: His head is Raiga, he has wings of Corona and its color gold, and his arms and body is Raiga's)

Mega Man: No choice. He's picking a fight.

Mega Man said, "Wave Battle, Ride On!"

The wave battle started.

Corona Flare's HP- 550

Mega Man's HP- 250

Mega Man: Sword

Corona Flare took 80 damage. (470 HP)

Mega Man: Cannon

Corona Flare took 40 damage. (430 HP)

Corona Flare: Flare Dash (dashes with fire)

Mega Man took 50 damage. (200 HP)

Mega Man: Recover 30

Mega Man recovered 30 HP (230 HP)

Corona Flare: Corona Uppercut (dashes and kicks)

Mega Man took 60 damage. (170 HP)

Mega Man: Giant Axe (Sword+ Wide Sword+ Long Sword)

Corona Flare took 320 damage! (110 HP)

Corona Flare: Golden Fury (sends golden hurricanes)

Mega Man took 80 damage. (90 HP)

Mega Man: Sword Fighter 1!

Corona Flare took 120 damage!

ENEMY DELETED

Mega Man WINS!

(For winning, Mega Man gets the Mega card: Corona FlareV1!)

(Corona Flare V1 150 DAMAGE: Attacks enemy with golden hurricanes)

Raiga: ...u..D...r..!

CHECK THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5 (Part 1): Viruses At The Rain

Chapter 5: Viruses at the Rain 1

Before Raiga and Corona were completely deleted, a boy suddenly takes them away with blind speed. But…..

Mega Man: Hey! Who are you?! Is he your friend?

?: It's ally, kid. I'm Saber, remember that!

Mega Man: Wait!

After that, Saber and Raiga were nowhere to be found. Then, Mega Man transed out.

Meanwhile, at the enemy's base…..

?: You have failed, Raiga.

Raiga: ….I'm so..r..ry…..

?: Humph. You are forgiven at the meantime. Next time, do better.

Raiga: Yes.

?: ..Saber, take those viruses that Fairu and Masaku are making. After doing so, spread it to Echo Ridge. And, that Mega Man who defeated Raiga, take a close eye on him.

Saber: Yes.

Meanwhile… In Geo's situation….

While Geo is heading home, he was surrounded by some teachers, Luna, Bud, and Zack, and some students.

Bud: Hey, Geo! You alright?

Zack: Were you able to fix the problem?

Luna: Are you alright?

Mr. Shepar: You're not injured are you?

Some teachers: Thanks for saving the school.

Some students: Yey! We're safe. Thanks, Geo!

Geo replied, "Yeah… I'm fine. And yeah I fixed the problem."

10 minutes later, Geo went home.

Geo said to his mom, "Hey, Mom. Is dad home?" Hope replied, "Not yet. He said that his very busy on his work." Geo said, "Oh…." Hope said, "Don't worry. He'll come back after a few days. Now, get some sleep." Geo nodded. Then, he slept.

The next day, June 5, 23xx…..

Geo woke up and wore his clothes. Geo said to Mega, "Hey Mega, it's raining." Mega replied, "I know. So, how about you watch some TV?" Geo answered, "Sure." So, Geo went to his living room and watched TV. He changed the channel on Channel 10, . There he saw:

Reporter: Live to you in Hagona City's Electopia's Weather Administartion/E.W.A.

Weather Forecaster: The weather in Electopia is normal, but in Echo Ridge, a dangerous rain can make people there sick with flus. So, citizens of Echo Ridge, do not go outside. Thank you

Reporter: Brought to you by E.W.A.

Then, the program ended.

Geo said, "What to do, what to do, what to do inside?" Mega answered, "How about you rest for a while?" Geo replied, "Okay." So, Geo went back to his room and rested.

A few minutes later in the enemy's base….

Saber: Are the viruses ready?

Fairu: Not yet. Wait for a few more seconds…

…

Fairu: Done!

Masaku: We will put them in tablets so if you want to spread them, just throw them on the ground and the tablet will release the viruses.

Saber: Okay. I'll take those now.

Masaku: Wait. Before you go, these viruses are Water-Elemental, and they can only survive on raining areas. Since you need to go to Echo Ridge where there is a dangerous rain, you must use the Atomic Barrier I gave to you last month. Even if you're in wave form, the rain can still harm you with flu, so better use the atomic barrier.

Saber: Understood.

(Fairu: Her hair is color white and it is long [just like Sakura's long hair], she wears a red coat and within is a yellow t-short with a certain mark, she wears beige mini shorts, and she wears red sandals.)

(Masaku: His hair is color white [just like Naruto's hair], he wears a gray long-sleeve turtle neck, he wears black pants,and his shoes are white sneakers.)

So, Saber went out and said, "Transcode 031, Saber Blade!"

(Saber Blade: His head is Saber's and sunglasses which is the sameas Proto Man, his arms are Saber's, but his right hand is a sword, his body is Saber's and overall he is color purple in his wave form.)

Blade: Are we going to have fun today, Saber?

(Blade: His head is like Omega-Xis but he's like wearing a golden knight helmet, his arms are swords but at the endpoint of the swords are his sharp claws, and his lower part of the body is like Omega-Xis and overall his body color is purple.)

Saber: Not yet. For now, we will spread these viruses on Echo Ridge and at the same time we will gather information about Mega Man who defeated Raiga and Corona.

Blade: Sure. At least we can see some people suffer.

Meanwhile, in Geo's home…

Geo woke up and went to the living room. There, he saw his mother. Hope said to him, "Geo, wear this jacket. You could get a cold." Geo replied, "Okay." So, Geo wore the jacket.

5 minutes later, in Saber's situation….

Saber: Atomic Barrier, On!

Then, a golden barrier shrouded on every side of Saber.

2 minutes later, he finally reached Echo Ridge. So, he threw the tablets on the ground and thus, the viruses were spreaded. After that, he transed out..

10 minutes later, the viruses started wreaking some parts on Echo Ridge.

Check part 2 of the chapter!

Misora3313E: I got the enemies' names from Mega Man Starforce 2. For example, Nazul. His real name is "zul" but I just added "Na" on the start to make it different. Raiga's real name was "Rai" and it is added by "ga". Fairu's real name was "Fai" added to "ru". And Masaku's real name was "Masa" and it is added by "ku". If you recall on M.M.S.F. 2, on your last battle with Mu, you have to get some words of Mu like what I typed. Zul, Rai, Fai, Masa, etc. After some chapters, you'll see more of these names! Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 5 (Part 2): Viruses at the Rain

Chapter 5: Viruses at the Rain 2

2 minutes later, Geo received a call.

Geo said, "Browse." So, the virtual screen appeared and there he saw his dad, Kelvin Stelar.

Kelvin: Geo. I have an important thing to say to you and to Mega, too.

Geo: What is it, Dad?

Kelvin: We just received news from E.W.A. and they said that the rain there in Echo Ridge, it's abnormal.

Geo: Abnormal?

Kelvin: Yes. They said that it's kind of a man-made rain full of water-elemental viruses.

Geo: Viruses? That means…

Mega: That means its virus-busting time! Let's go buck wild, kid!

Geo: Yeah!

Kelvin: Wait. Before you go, you must've learned that going outside means you'll get a flu, right?

Geo: Oh yeah. But I'm in wave form. How can I be affected?

Kelvin: Just as I said, it's abnormal. I can't explain it butit can still affect EM bodies.

Geo: So…I've gotta risk my health to delete those?

Kelvin: Don't you worry, Geo! AMAKEN just developed a barrier program that can repel the harmful rain! I'll just send it to your Cyberade and just wait for about 7 minutes.

Geo: Okay.

Mega: Yes! We're gonna delete those pesky viruses and have fun!

So, Kelvin send the program to Geo's Cyberade.

20%

40%

60%

80%

100%, DONE!

Cyberade: DOWNLOAD COMPLETED. RECEIVED THE "BarPrgm" (Barrier Program)

Geo: Okay, I got it!

Mega: Finally. Now, let's trans in and go outside with the program equipped!

Geo: Yeah!

Kelvin: Oh and Geo, good luck! Oh and I'll be back home either tomorrow or another day.

Geo: Okay.

After that, the screen disappeared.

Geo: Transcode….

Before Geo was able to fully become Mega Man, his mother went inside.

Hope: Geo, what are you doing?

Geo explained everything to Hope. 5 minutes later….

Hope: I understand. But, Geo, promise me you'll be back safe.

Geo: Of course, mom! With dad's program and Mega's help, I'll be able to come back safe!

Mega: He's right, Hope. Don't worry because I'll help him.

Hope: Alright, then. Carry on.

Then, Geo said, "Transcode 003, Mega Man!"

So, Geo and Mega became Mega Man.

Geo said, "Okay, so I just need to equip the program... DONE!"

Cyberade: BARRIER PROGRAM EQUIPPED. INITIATING…

8 minutes later, the initiation finished. The barrier appeared on top of Mega Man.

Mega Man went out and went near BIG WAVE. There he saw the viruses.

TOTAL OF VIRUSES: 9

EACH HP OF EACH VIRUS: 130 HP

Mega Man: 250 HP

Mega Man: Electric-Sword.

Mega Man deleted 3 viruses.

One virus attacked Mega Man with a water blast but Mega Man was still damaged even though he dodged.

Mega Man took 40damage.

Mega Man: Corona Flare V1!

So, Corona Flare appeared and whipped out 3 golden hurricanes and deleted 3 viruses.

One virus attacked Mega Man with the same move like what the other virus did.

Mega Man took 60damage.

Mega Man: Hyaah! Sword Fighter 1!

So, all viruses were deleted.

MEGA MAN WINS!

For winning, he got the Standard card "Spout Blast".

From afar was Saber in human form, saying: "I see. Mega Man, you cannot defeat us if it took you that battle too long. Even though you defeated Raiga, you'll never defeat me or the others. Hahahahahaha! You'd better watch out on what's coming to you."

Then he went away.

After that…

Geo: Let's go home, Mega and hit the sack.

Mega: Sure.

So, Geo went home and transed out and slept.

Meanwhile, at the enemy's base….

?: …So, Saber, who is that Mega Man?

Saber: That Mega Man only shows up when people or something are in danger. And he is also the very one who defeated Andromeda, Le Mu, and Crimson Dragon, or should I say Meteor G. And as we already know it, he is Geo Stelar, with his wizard, Omega-Xis of Planet AM.

?: I see. Very well, Saber. Next time you'll be the next one who will defeat him.

Saber: Yes. Thank you very much. I shall take my leave now.

After Saber's leave, ? started talking to himself.

?: Geo Stelar... You might be able to awaken the power of light, but he is still there.. But even so, I have the power of darkness. You will never defeat me even if you awaken light. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!

Check Chapter 6: Hagona City and E.W.A., next!

Misora3313E: Hey, guys. If you're thinking that this story is kind of bad, well don't think that because further from this story is more exciting. Oh and the reason why I named the story "Dark's Reunion" is because Dark (a name) will reunite with someone. And I'll tell you this-Dark is the one who claims to be related to Mu. Like a herald. Bye for now. Please try to review the story and I hope you can make me your favorite author. Thanks in advance, guys. I hope you'll like the story!


	7. Chapter 6: Hagona City and EWA

Chapter 6: Hagona City and E.W.A.

June 6, 23xx

Geo: Hmm….

Mega: What's the matter, kid?

Geo: Well, it's a weekend, and there's nothing for me to do.

Mega: How about we go outside?

Geo: Sure.

So, Geo went out to the park and gazed at the sky.

…

Meanwhile, at the enemy's base…

Saber: When and where shall I defeat Mega Man?

?: Follow him when he is surrounded by his friends. Then take one as hostage and tell him to fight you.

Saber: Thank you. I will now leave.

…

Then, in Geo's situation.

Geo: The skies are beautiful as ever.

Mega: Why'ya staring at the skies again? Kelvin is already back and yet you still gaze at the skies as if he was in space?

Geo: Well, it's already my hobby, Mega.

Then suddenly the gang showed up and spoke to Geo.

Luna: Hello, Geo.

Geo: Oh, hey Prez. And Bud and Zack too.

Zack: Hi, Geo.

Bud: Hey, Geo!

Geo: Anyways… Why are you all here?

Luna: Is it a problem if we're here? Anyways, I have decided that we are going on a trip to Hagona City.

Geo: Hagona City? What are we going to do there?

Bud: There's a tour for rich people.

Zack: And the tour is inside E.W.A. itself!

Geo: Rich people? You mean the entrance fee is expensive?!

Luna: Yup. 50,000 Zennys per head.

Geo: 50…50,000..Zennys?! I can't pay that!

Zack: That's why the Prez invited us. We'll go inside of E.W.A. for free!

Geo: F..For free?! How come?

Luna: It's because my parents are Very Important Sponsors (V.I.S.) of E.W.A.'s tour.

Geo: Okay, then.

Bud: Alright, let's go! I can't wait for some local dishes in Hagona City! Uh.. This keeps making me even hungrier than ever!

Luna: Bud, we're not going there for food, alright? Anyways, let's take the wave liner right away!

(The gang): Yeah!

….

Inside the wave liner, Zack explained informations about Hagona City and E.W.A.

Zack: Wizard On!

So, his wizard, Pedia appeared.

Pedia: What info shall I explain about, Zack?

Zack: About Hagona City and E.W.A.

Pedia: Ah, yes. In Hagona City, the four seasons, spring, summer, autumn, and winter, are all present in one time.

Geo: Is that possible?

Mega: I only seen summer and winter, But what's autumn? And spring?

Geo: Autumn is a season where leaves from trees fall from the ground. Spring is a season where leaves will grow back from the trees.

Mega: Oh.

Pedia: Yes. E.W.A. invented a machine that will control the 4 seasons in a place, which is Hagona City. Their mission was to see if the machine works, so the mission was called: "The Four Season Test". Once we are there, there are some leaves that grew back from trees by spring, and the sun is shining brightly, and there are also some fallen leaves made by autumn, and last is there is snow on the ground even if the sun is bright.

Geo: Wow. Hagona City's the best place, I think.

Bud: *snoring*

Pedia: But for E.W.A.'s info, I believe it is classified information that only E.W.A. and the Satella Police may know. I'm sorry.

Zack: Don't worry, Pedia. At least you gave us info about Hagona City.

Pedia: Thank you, Zack. Anyways, I will return to your cyberade, Zack.

Zack: Okay.

…..

Meanwhile, back in Echo Ridge.

Saber: This is getting easier than ever.

Then, he went into the wave liner.

…..

10 minutes later, the gang finally arrived in Hagona City.

Geo: place is amazing!

Zack: This place is so nice!

Bud: I want snacks….

Luna: Anyways, let's go to the ticket booth.

But…

?: Is that you, guys?

Geo: That voice…. Can it be?

Sonia: Hey, guys! Long time no see.

Bud and Zack: Hi, Sonia! WE LOVED YOUR NEW SONG!

Sonia: Thanks, guys.

Luna: Hi, Sonia. How are you?

Sonia: Oh, Luna! I'm fine, thanks.

Geo: Hey, Sonia! What are you doing here?

Sonia: Hi Geo! Long time no see! I'm here because after the tour in E.W.A., there's a concert here. And I'm singing in th concert later in the afternoon.

Luna: Grrrr….

Mega: Wait… If Sonia's here, that means….Lyra will be here too.

Lyra: You're right, Mega. Where ever Sonia is, I'm there for her too.

Bud: So, you have a concert later? Can we come? We really want to see you sing again!

Zack: Seriously!

Luna: I suppose I also want to.

Geo: Well, me too.

Sonia: Sure!

Geo: Hey, Sonia. Is Lee and Belle here?

Sonia: They aren't. I told them I don't need them to accompany me because Lyra is here with me.

Geo: Okay.

Sonia: How about you? What are you doing here?

Geo: We're here for E.W.A.'s tour.

Sonia: I see. Catch you later then! I still have to prepare some stuff for the concert. Bye, then.

(The gang): Okay, bye!

….

So, the gang went to the ticket booth while Sonia goes somewhere to organize her concert.

Unfortunately…

Saber suddenly appears behind Sonia.

Saber: This is Sonia Strumm, friend of Geo Stelar, and her wizard, Lyra, the FM-ian. This is getting interesting.

Then suddenly, he put his hand on Sonia's mouth (kidnap) and suddenly disappears.

Check the next chapter!

Misora3313E: Hope you like it. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8: The Clashof Two

Chapter 8: The Clash of Two

?: Geo's here too, huh. Maybe I'll spy on him, then.

?: That's creepy.

?: Don't worry! If he gets in trouble, I'll rush in front of them and save them!

?: Sure.

10 minutes later, Mega Man finally reached the end of the CC.

Saber Blade: You're finally, here, Mega Man.

Mega Man: Where's Sonia?!

Saber Blade: Don't worry. She's in good hands. Let us fight if you want to save her! I am Saber and my wizard is Blade.

Mega Man: Grr… Wave Battle, Ride On!

-WAVE BATTLE-

Mega Man's HP: 350 HP

Saber Blade's HP: 600 HP

-WAVE BATTLE START-

Mega Man: Grand Wave 2!

Saber Blade took 60damage.

Saber Blade: Blade Burst!

Mega Man took 90damage.

Saber Blade: Too slow! Saber Slash!

Mega Man took 90damage.

Mega Man: Corona Flare V1!

Saber Blade took 150damage. (390 HP left)

Mega Man: Impact Cannon!

Saber Blade took 210damage. (180 HP left)

Saber Blade: Blade Surge!

Mega Man took 100damage.

Mega Man: Let's end this! Giant Axe!

Then, Saber Blade lost.

-WAVE BATTLE END-

For winning, Geo got the Mega Card "Saber Blade V1".

INFO: Saber Blade appears and uses Blade Surge and rushes to opponent and attacks with a huge sword. It takes 200damage to opponent.

Saber: I see. You're very strong. I'll just destroy you right now!

Mega Man: What do you mean?

Blade: Let's do this then, Saber!

Saber: I summon the dark light of…

Before Saber was able to use the special move, someone appeared right in front of them.

Mega Man: Ace! Acid! What are you doing here?

Acid Ace: Well, I'm here to save you, Geo!

Acid: That's enough talk, Ace. Let's finish him.

Ace: Sure. Let's end this then, Saber!

Geo: Saber… He knows his name!

Saber: If it isn't Ace. Let's finish it then!

Mega: So Ace knows this guy too.

Acid Ace:


End file.
